halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam-I420
Adam-I420 was a Spartan-III from Incognito Company who was specialized as a medic, however, he was trained enough about fighting to hold his own. Adam-I420 preferred to wear a black Helljumper helmet with the Recruit body armor. He was part of Anchor Team, being known as Anchor Four. I420 often used an in combat, preferring it over bigger, bulkier weapons. Biography Childhood When Adam was five years old, he had been left home alone by his parents, who were going to work. However, his uncle ended up coming over to his home to tell him terrible news; his parents had been killed in a fatal car accident. His uncle, an ONI operative, told him of two options, either go to an orphanage, or join Alpha Company. Adam accepted the second option. However, later in his life, he would learn a secret that would change him: his "uncle" killed his parents. Incognito Company Recruitment After being recruited, he was cut from Alpha Company, and he was reassigned to Incognito Company. While some resentment would show, he later was glad that this had happened, after hearing of Alpha Company's destruction. Training Adam went through rigorous training up until his Augmentations, where he would be assigned with Anchor Team, then known as Fireteam Gamma One. Sheildum Adam and the rest of his team was sent to Sheildum, and they fought as many Covenant as they could. Adam, the medic, provided support to his injured fellow Spartans. Persia IX During the battle of Persia IX, Adam fought numerous Covenant forces alongside Peter-I357, utilizing their SPI's stealth capabilities to sneakily pick off xeno troops and later assist the larger whole of Incognito Company. Miridem Falaknuma MJOLNIR In 2551, Adam and the rest of Fireteam Gamma One received Mark V MJOLNIR, and the team itself was renamed to Anchor Team. Reach The Attack On Beta Hydri VI New Mombasa Post-War The Insurrection During missions such as Operation: ALLOY, Adam would fight alongside his teammates and often provided cover fire for his teammates who were reloading. The Spartan would help guard the room containing the innie bomb alongside Kal and Jayne. The Spartan-IV Program Adam, like the rest in Anchor Team, would be recruited into the Spartan-IV Program and received the shiny new generation-2 MJOLNIR, which impressed him greatly. Raid Adam and Anchor Team fought against Hral Torumai's Covenant, buying Jay time to assassinate it's leader. Adam managed to hold off Hral's bodyguards during the fight, along with Jayne. Personality Adam was often considered the much more optimistic and lighthearted in the group, the most social. While calling him "social" is a great exaggeration- he was usually very quiet when around civilians or marines- he usually could manage mending disagreements that came up when the four Spartans would collaborate with others. He often disagreed with Jay, the group's team leader, on some things, most of which were largely minor. Gallery JSMPic9.png|Adam with his M20 SMG JSMPic7.png|Adam with his Helljumper helmet Category:SPARTAN Category:IE Spartans Category:Incognito Company Category:Anchor Team